Brought Together By Lies
by elizabethnbrown95
Summary: Adam is still dealing with his life being flipped upside down. Daphne is still reeling from figuring out she was switched at birth. Will they find comfort in each other? Or will this just be another mistake?


**This is my first crossover, and I just thought I'd give it a try. I am definitely interested in this pairing. Enjoy and feel free to comment any suggestions. **

Adam P.O.V.

Moving is a new normal for me, but I didn't expect to move from Canada to the United States. That just seems too dramatic of a change. I am moving to Mission Hills, Kansas. My mom told me it was extremely wealthy there. I guess that's good. My brother, Drew, wasn't overly thrilled either, but we both knew why we were moving this time.

I guess I should explain. I was dating this girl named Becky. It was all normal and so perfect. Another thing I should explain, I am female to male transgender. Well, I have gotten all my surgeries, and I've bulked up tremendously. I've never really mentioned to anyone that I am FTM. I didn't think it was totally necessary anymore. To get on with the story, Becky found out. She overreacted big time and told the entire school.

Growing up, I was constantly teased or picked on, because I didn't dress like a girl. I was always trying to wear Drew's clothes. My mom was devastated, because I wasn't the little girl she dreamed of. It was a struggle for me. I wanted to please my mom so I would wear the dresses she chose for me, but it hurt every single time I did. I began to cut, and I didn't truly love myself anymore. But I finally stood up for myself. I couldn't let my mom run my life. I had to love myself. So, I began to dress like a boy. I went to meetings for FTM, and I accepted myself. My mom was another story, but she was trying.

Of course, the bullying got worse in school, and we finally had to move for the first time. That's when we ended up moving to my next high school, Degrassi. By this time, I had already started transitioning. I had gotten my surgeries, and I was taking testosterone. Things were going amazing. Honestly, I always had this feeling that things were too good to be true, and I was right.

Becky and I went on our one year anniversary to this carnival. She had been talking about it for days.

"Gosh, Adam. This is truly amazing", she said while grabbing my arm.

Being near her was literally perfect. She's gorgeous, blonde hair and blue eyes. Becky looked like someone you would see out of a magazine, definitely not someone I would ever imagine dating me. The night was going great. We ate corn dogs, and we rode a few rides.

As we were nearing the Ferris wheel, I saw a person I never thought I'd ever see again. Her name is Ashley. I use to have the biggest crush on her when I went to my previous high school. She knew it and acted like it wasn't a big deal. We were extremely close and spent all of our time together. As soon as I started to transition, she didn't want to be seen with me. I guess I was kind of an abomination to her.

I lowered my head, and I grabbed Becky's hand. Trying to push her in the opposite direction, but I was too late.

"Gracie? Is that you", I heard Ashley question.

I turned towards her, "No, must be thinking of someone else."

Ashley looks at me for a while, and she starts to laugh. This isn't your friendly laugh, it was nastier.

"You actually went through with the whole guy thing", Ashley is still laughing.

I lower my head, "Let's talk in private."

"Oh, you don't want this lovely girl to hear about me?"

I look at Becky, "Can you go get our tickets for the Ferris wheel?"

Becky nods, and I look back at Ashley.

I swallow hard, "What are you trying to do?"

"It was a joke, Gracie."

"I go by Adam."

"Oh, Adam. Well, you are looking well."

Becky walks back towards us and hands me the tickets. I swallow hard, and I feel my palms sweating. I don't want Becky to learn about me this way. I can't let Ashley tell Becky. Before I can get Becky away, Ashley speaks up.

"So, how do you know Gracie", Ashley questions.

Becky looks confused, "Gracie? This is Adam."

Ashley laughs, "Adam use to be my best friend Gracie."

She turns back to me, "I can't believe you didn't tell her."

Ashley laughs again and leaves. I swallow and turn back to Becky. She looks pale, and she doesn't look at me.

"I have to go", Becky says barley above a whisper.

"Becks, it isn't like that. Let me explain."

Becky turns around and leaves before I can tell her even more. I am sitting in the middle of this carnival feeling like a piece of crap. I honestly can't believe I've lied to Becky for a year. This is karma, I saw this coming. I should have just told Becky. I shouldn't have let Ashley do it for me.

The next day at school was even worse. I could feel the stares on me, and I knew instantly that Becky told everyone. I lower my head and walk to my locker. Eli is the first person I notice. He looks upset, and I guess I know why.

"Why didn't you tell me", Eli questioned.

"I didn't know how to. I didn't think you'd understand. No one ever understands."

"I thought I was your best friend. I don't judge, I thought you knew that."

I swallow hard, and I knew he was right. Eli is the least judgmental guy I've ever met. I guess I wanted all of this to be in the past. I didn't want to be living with a big FTM painted on my forehead. I couldn't deal with the bullying in my previous high school, how was I going to deal with it here at Degrassi.

I could feel the whispering all around me. The stares were starting to get to me. I felt self-conscious. I couldn't sit with my friends at lunch, because Becky was already there. I knew they knew as well.

I walked to the gym for basketball practice, and the gym was quite. Once again, I felt the stares, but I didn't let it bother me. I walked into the locker room, and the first person I noticed was my brother and K.C. Drew gave me a look, and I knew that I wasn't welcome here.

"Get out of here, fag" K.C. huffed at me.

Drew pushed K.C. into the wall, "Don't talk to him like that."

K.C. laughed, "Give me a break, it's a girl."

I felt my heartbreaking, but I didn't let it get to me. I left the gym, and I decided to walk home. I knew this was all too good to be true. I knew this life wasn't for me.

That brings me back to today. I am moving to another high school and another town. I surely hope Mission Hills is my new permeant home.


End file.
